


The Flower, The Songbird, and The Sword. The journal of the first non elf queen of Elg'Caressen.

by Flamicia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bisexual Narator, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ft me trying to worldbuild for a game that has been going on for years, Help, Leave your toquinesque race cultures at the door, Standard found family shenanigans, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding, and keep track of everything that's happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamicia/pseuds/Flamicia
Summary: After the death of Elg'caressen Almugnier, the empire of the same name was thrown into chaos, A knight from the royal palace was sent out to find legendary heros who would find his missing heir. While she didn't find those heros, she did find Kiana Iskra and Sparrow, the first two members of a group that would be known as the Feind Foilers, who would thwart the mighty Seri'all and his hellish servants, saving the mortal plain from destruction. During her travels, Kiana would keep a journal that would remain as the most notable primary document on this era of our great land's history.-My characters journal from our long ongoing home-brew game, When Legends Die.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Dragonborn Character(s)/Everyone else, Original Dragonborn Character(s)/Original Dragonborn Character(s), Original Elf Character(s)/Original Halfling Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1228 DB, The journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> Astade's calendar works a bit differently than the standard gregorian calendar that we use here on earth. To mitigate any confusion heres some lovely world building info.  
There are 5 days in a week, in order they are Prith, Grezalt, Kwith, Praxis, and Raz  
Each month has 27 days except Draria which has 29 and there are 12 month in a year. holidays will make an appearance in this journal as well and will be written down next to their month.  
Iarisia, Feast of Iaris, New Year's/Wine Festival  
Atixia, Atix's Embrace, The Love Festival  
Byaria, Byar's Tears, Sacred Meteor Shower  
Olldria, Spring Equinox/Festival of Flowers  
Asynia, Festival of the Storm, A Celebration of the rains for good harvest.  
Lemhenia,The Great Hunt, An early summer festival  
Meblotia, The Summer Solstice  
Y'Meria, Y'Mer's Laughter, A day to celebrate the goddess of trickery and the Fey.  
Geonia, The Twilight Festival, A Festival for the coming of winter and the fall harvest.  
Sitharia, Autumn Equinox  
Adysia, None.  
Draria, Winter Solstice/Drars Day, A day to give gifts and Honor the goddess Drar. Halflings also celebrate the Whitefire Festival, honoring their hero goddess Impesi and the creation of their crown city, Whitefire.

Kwith, Byaria 27, 1228 DB

It has been a week since the fateful night that I met my new traveling companion, Sparrow, and I decided to pick up documenting my journeys with him, as well as any new information that I might find interesting since I no longer have the full breadth of the Ogria libraries at my disposal. We’re currently spending the night at an inn in the small town of Ely about half a day’s journey from the border of Ogria and Orcana. While this town is small it boasts an excellent market and bookshop, the latter of which I purchased this journal from as well as a general history book regarding the Aedhel and Dragon wars for me to cross reference at later dates. I picked us up a few odd jobs while bartering with the locals and Sparrow said(signed) I was scarily suited to the life of an adventurer when I brought him the list of favors. I supposed I’ll take it as a complement, since he’s kept that poker face of his ever since we left Ogria (the city) which is to be completely honest, more than a little infuriating. Oh well, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow thanks to me, so I suppose I should turn in for the night.

Praxis, Olldria 11, 1228 DB

I suspect that getting into the habit of documenting my journeys is going to be a bit difficult for me, since it's been a good two weeks since my last entry, but we are near the cost of Orcana now, about a three day’s journey from its capital city of Frayrinth, in an only slightly smaller trade city that goes by the name of Hafand.. Sparrow says he has a job lined up in this town and while I disapprove I suppose I can’t stop him. The city boasts three independent libraries, two privately owned but open to the public and one public, so while Sparrow is off arranging things with his contact I’ve decided to do more research into the mark that appeared on my shoulder the night we met.

Praxis, Olldria 11, 1228 DB

cont.

It's a Sparrow. This damn bird is a sparrow. The gods must be laughing at me. To think I’m soul bonded, destined to be with a murdering prick of an elf, I shudder at the thought. Why the hell did I leave home and follow that silent asshole all the way here again??? I don’t even know what he looks like without that scarf covering his face since he never takes the thing off!

Raz, Asynia 20, 1228 DB

Bandits attacked us last night, and both of us made it out looking much worse for wear, thankfully most of the wounds were within my abilities to mend, but we still had to limp our way into the town of Nuxvar in the Aslua district. The only good things that came out of the encounter is that I finally got to see Sparrow without the mask, since it was cut off during the fight (he’s mending it as I write this) and I got to see that he too is soul marked, like I am. The marking is of some kind of flower, a desert plant by the looks of it, in bud form, I’ll have to look into it.

Prith, Meblotia, 27, 1228 DB

Bought a book on Straven and Halflings on a whim since I don’t know much about my race (other than the stories mama Dulisa and the other servants used to tell) and while being a surprisingly interesting and educational read over all, a certain detail stuck out to me. A flower was mentioned in passing in relation to the Prophet Nari and the followers of Impisi. Apparently it's used in rituals to honor both of them, and is favored by temples devoted to Impisi. This flower is named Kahina, the pronunciation is too close to my own name to be coincidental, I’ll have to find a herbology or Horticulture book for an illustration.

Grazalt, Y’amiria 11, 1228 DB.

I have been traveling with Sparrow for nearly half a year now and he still hasn’t stopped taking those contracts, it's finally come back to bite us in the ass. Someone at the inn we were staying at recognized him from when he botched a job and tried attacking us, thankfully we managed to escape but my hands won't stop shaking. I was so scared the situation would escalate and well… I don't want to continue that train of thought. Although I am beginning to ask myself if it's worth it for me to continue traveling with Sparrow while he continues this line of work, especially when it's putting more than just our lives on the line. 

Kwith, Draria 19 1228 DB

Sparrow and I have arrived in the city of Oilurith in the Sworia province, Sparrow has taken another one of his jobs, leaving me to wander the town in search of things to do before returning to the inn for the night. We had to take a shared room this time around, thanks to an influx of merchants arriving to batter their wares before the cities Drars night festival, but I suppose I can’t complain too much, the reading chair it came provided with is more than enough of a bed for a person of my stature.

Praxis, Draria 20 1228 DB

I am shaking as i write this, and trying to keep my tears from falling on the paper. Sparrow came back to the inn about an hour and a half ago, gravely injured on his ‘job’. He refuses to tell me what happened other than the fact that the target is dead and he avoided catching the attention of any city guards this time around (I suspect he’s trying to be wry and reference the night we met) I suppose I surprised him with how concerned I was at the extent of his injuries (he’s going to need a cleric in the morning but i’ve gotten him stable) but we’ve been traveling together for almost three quarters of a year now, and I will admit that despite our differences I’ve grown rather fond of him. Sparrow has grown from a stranger and a criminal to a stalwart companion (while still unfortunately remaining a criminal) I will admit that I surprised both of us when I started crying as he was being a stubborn jackass about letting me heal him. He fell asleep soon after I got him into bed but he seems to be waking again, I need to check on him.

Praxis, Draria 20 1228 DB

We acquired Sparrow’s pay for that damnable job after taking him to a cleric today and after taking a small amount for travel funds donated the rest to a particularly decrepit looking orphanage. Sparrow has sworn off these jobs from now on unless absolutely necessary, apparently moved by my show of emotion last night. I hope he keeps his word.


	2. 1229 DB, in which very little apparently happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astade's calendar works a bit differently than the standard gregorian calendar that we use here on earth. To mitigate any confusion heres some lovely world building info.  
There are 5 days in a week, in order they are Prith, Grezalt, Kwith, Praxis, and Raz  
Each month has 27 days except Draria which has 29 and there are 12 month in a year. holidays will make an appearance in this journal as well and will be written down next to their month.  
Iarisia, Feast of Iaris, New Year's/Wine Festival  
Atixia, Atix's Embrace, The Love Festival  
Byaria, Byar's Tears, Sacred Meteor Shower  
Olldria, Spring Equinox/Festival of Flowers  
Asynia, Festival of the Storm, A Celebration of the rains for good harvest.  
Lemhenia,The Great Hunt, An early summer festival  
Meblotia, The Summer Solstice  
Y'Meria, Y'Mer's Laughter, A day to celebrate the goddess of trickery and the Fey.  
Geonia, The Twilight Festival, A Festival for the coming of winter and the fall harvest.  
Sitharia, Autumn Equinox  
Adysia, None.  
Draria, Winter Solstice/Drars Day, A day to give gifts and Honor the goddess Drar. Halflings also celebrate the Whitefire Festival, honoring their hero goddess Impesi and the creation of their crown city, Whitefire.

Grezalt, Atixia 27 1229 DB

He kept it, two months without any contracts of his, and we’ve been spending our down time together as I do my research on topics that pertain my interest. And sometimes his if he mentions them. Although I will admit I am now slightly amused to learn he has a chronic case of sticky fingers, and tends to swipe at least one or two items from every town or hamlet we visit. Sometimes more than that

Praxis, Byaria 4, 1229 DB

I heard Sparrow’s voice for the first time today, he got angry enough at a particularly sleazy gentleman who wouldn’t leave us (particularly me) alone. It wasn’t what I had expected to say the least, but he has a beautiful voice, a bit gruff from lack of use but it reminds me of the songbird that he took the name of. I wish I could hear it more often, but I understand that his silence is a conscious decision of his and I will continue to respect it.

Prith, Byaria 8, 1229 DB

Never go against a dwarven merchant in a drinking contest. Fucked up and puked on Sparrow’s boots last night before I completely blacked out. Idiot. The festival of stars in Zelsa, (Afrana province) is nice though, may return someday.

Kiwith, Olldria 4, 1229 DB

Lost my book on straven and my history book, I know I didn’t sell them and have torn apart my pack looking for them. Needed to cross reference on The Unification of the Dying. May be panicking a bit.

Raz, Olldria 6, 1229 DB

Sparrow had them, told him to ask next time.

Grezalt, Lemhenia 24, 1229 DB

Finally found a Horticulture book with the image of the Kahina flower, also called the Desert Bluebell, it looks exactly like the flower Sparrow has on his back. Showed him the illustration and he immediately took the book and started reading it. He hasn’t stopped and is now looking at a section on edible plants. Hopefully whatever he’s reading comes in handy.


	3. 1230 DB, Tensions rise and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astade's calendar.  
There are 5 days in a week, in order they are Prith, Grezalt, Kwith, Praxis, and Raz  
Each month has 27 days except Draria which has 29 and there are 12 month in a year. holidays will make an appearance in this journal as well and will be written down next to their month.  
Iarisia, Feast of Iaris, New Year's/Wine Festival  
Atixia, Atix's Embrace, The Love Festival  
Byaria, Byar's Tears, Sacred Meteor Shower  
Olldria, Spring Equinox/Festival of Flowers  
Asynia, Festival of the Storm, A Celebration of the rains for good harvest.  
Lemhenia,The Great Hunt, An early summer festival  
Meblotia, The Summer Solstice  
Y'Meria, Y'Mer's Laughter, A day to celebrate the goddess of trickery and the Fey.  
Geonia, The Twilight Festival, A Festival for the coming of winter and the fall harvest.  
Sitharia, Autumn Equinox  
Adysia, None.  
Draria, Winter Solstice/Drars Day, A day to give gifts and Honor the goddess Drar. Halflings also celebrate the Whitefire Festival, honoring their hero goddess Impesi and the creation of their crown city, Whitefire.

Raz, Biyaria 27, 1230 DB

This has had to be the most interesting festival of flowers that I’ve experienced. we arrived in the small hamlet of Shinari; which at face value seemed like a normal small town, but after speaking to the innkeeper we learned that the town had been overrun by some sort of unholy sickness. After doing some sleuthing we learned that there was a den of necromancers and shady warlocks nearby who had created some sort of spell that was slowly draining the villagers of their souls to give to some sort of malevolent higher power. Thanks to a lot of carefully planned strikes and sneaking around their den we managed to get rid of their influence, although the lead warlock did manage to get a rather nasty hit in on me with one of his spells. Although I expect that with a little time to recuperate I’ll be fine.

Prith, Olldria 1, 1230 DB

Oh how wrong I was. Barely a day after our successful purge of that horrendous den I seem to have come down with the ailment the villagers were suffering from. Fortunately the locals seem to be getting better, and the cost of our room at the Inn is cheap for the time being. I’m going to see about getting some lighter jobs for now while this illness blows over, things we don't need to exert ourselves too badly for or gods forbid Sparrow could do alone

Grezalt,Olldria 7, 1230 DB

I can feel myself getting weaker by the day as the rest of the village grows stronger, Sparrow caught me coughing earlier and has sent me back to the inn while he completes our set of jobs for the day. I suppose I’ll take a nap while I wait for him to return

Raz, Olldria 10, 1230 DB

Definitely sick. Definitely getting worse. Nearest cleric is a three day trip away. Sparrow and the innkeep are getting more worried by the hour.

Grezalt, Olldria 12, 1230 DB

Sparrow has left. No use in spending time with a dead woman, and a halfling at that. I know how elves work. Left a note out for the innkeep in case I pass away, along with the funds for a burial, I refuse to lay in an unmarked grave.

Prith, Olldria 16, 1230 DB

I am once again surprised and humbled by my traveling companion, I woke up this morning feeling as good as new, and it's all thanks to Sparrow. According to the Innkeep when he brought us breakfast, (Sparrow had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed), he had borrowed a horse from one of the locals and made the six day journey to retrieve a cleric in three days, meaning he barely slept and probably ran the poor beast ragged… but the cleric got to me in the nic of time, another hour and I probably would have been taken by Drar…

Prith, Olldria 16, 1230 DB

Cont.

Sparrow finally woke up a half an hour ago and seemed overjoyed at the improvements in my health (although he did spend a few minutes fussing over me worse than mama Dulisa did before I reminded him just how tough I am, with my fist.) He admitted he took one of his contracts in order to afford the clerics services as soon as possible…. I don't really know how I feel about that… but our funds were low, even with the innkeep letting us stay for free through out my illness. But for now, I will make an effort to take things easy and we'll be escorting the cleric back to his temple tomorrow afternoon

Kwith, Asynia 26, 1230 DB

While Sparrow has mostly kept his promise about his assassination contracts he continues to exercise his thieving capabilities at every available opportunity, and while I dislike this practice of his, I can't deny it gets us good coin. And whatever we don't need goes to local orphanages, which is always a plus. And while I admit I've always been curious about the criminal underground of Elg’Carressen I've never taken the opportunity to explore it, until today. Tonight Sparrow is meeting with a fence. And I will be going with him, whether he likes it or not.

Kwith, Asynia 26, 1230 DB

Cont.

Well we're back from the fence in one piece, all things considered it was a surprisingly calm and uneventful trip, I let Sparrow do most of the talking, although I did do a little intimidation myself, and he said it went smoother than normal. So I suppose I'll be accompanying him on more outings like this.

Praxis, Geonia 9, 1230 DB

Out of curiosity I've started reading up on the events that lead up to the dragon wars, especially pertaining to the events surrounding general Iskra and her campaign in Straven. Although books that aren't biased in the elves favor are hard to find. I suppose the trade caravans may have a few, as long as I'm buying from races other than elves and their kin

Grezalt Geonia 27, 1230 DB

We’ve stopped in a small farming town in time to be recruited into helping with the harvest, and while neither of us are opposed to clean and honest work, the ‘lord’ of this town has been giving us weird looks since we arrived, so Sparrow might not want to stay

Kwith, Sithharia 6, 1230 DB

It's been a good week since the harvest began and we’ve been learning some interesting things since we started work, the ‘lord’ used to be a normal farm hand up until a huge ruin was uncovered in one of the nearby caves. He went in with a few other men, but was the only one to return, and with strange new powers….. Sparrow and I are going to investigate his manor tonight….

Kwith, Sithharia 6, 1230 DB

Cont.

We got into the manor fine, but Sparrow and I were quickly spotted I got out of there unscathed but when I turned to look for him he was gone… The ‘_lord’_ has him.

Raz, Sitharia 8, 1230 DB

Sparrow is fairing well, he only has a few minor scrapes and bruises despite how long the ‘lord’ had him before I could rescue him. Turns out that ruin had been the resting place of some evil entity that had possessed the poor farm hand (who is alive and well); after we defeated the lad the entity tried to escape, but Sparrow shot it down. We’ll probably be staying in this town for another week or so before heading south for the winter months.

Kwith, Sitharia 16, 1230 DB

We have decided to spend our winter in Juslal this year, which is a little out of our way but neither of us want to spend a long period of time near Ogria, which is directly south of us, what with the warrant for Sparrows arrest probably still out after two years, and knowing the captain, mine as well…. Sometimes I wish the night we met had never happened… I miss my little home in the merchant's quarter… and going to have a pint with Faelyn…. Oh well, what's done is done and the wheels of fate keep turning...

Grezalt, Adysia 18, 1230 DB

We’ve arrived in a decent sized port city that goes by the name of Fyla Nalore, where there is plenty of honest (and not so honest in Sparrow’s case) jobs to go around, I’ve already started working at the docks, helping to carry and sort shipments, much to the elves and humans amusement…. Yes, I know I’m a halfling, but I could lift any of them over my head and toss them into the sea if I wanted! The rudeness and mild racism of the tall folk knows no bounds… On the upside, the city is large enough to have a wonderful Library, which I’m sure im going to spend half this winter holed up in.

Praxis, Draria 3, 1230 DB

One of Sparrow’s marks today was in one of the crates I was sorting, the look on his face when we made eye contact when he opened it was priceless! Unfortunately for me, he did manage to double back and pilfer it when my back was turned… The guard tends to suspect halflings first and elves last, so I spent a good portion of the last few hours in the local prison, arguing with the guard over my involvement…. They even called in a detective to cast zone of truth, but I managed to keep sparrows involvement from them., only telling them that they were looking for an elf. Which is laughable considering that this city is at least 70% elves.

As for Sparrow, he apologized profusely for the whole incident when I returned to the inn late in the evening, which I begrudgingly accepted. He's proven himself trustworthy enough for me to keep his cover over the past two years, and I know that he'll do the same for me if push ever came to shove….. Nevertheless, I do need to keep my head down and hide this journal should the city watch come knocking again. And judging by this afternoon they probably will.

Raz, Draria 4, 1230 DB

I have been informed that I am no longer permitted to continue work at the docks. Back to looking for a new job I suppose…

Raz, Draria 4, 1230 DB

Cont

Found some work in the slums with repairing and building on the old houses down here with a contracting company for one of the local temples, and the best part is, there's nothing out here Sparrow or thieves like him could or would steal.

Prith, Draria 5, 1230 DB

I will admit I am more than a little enraged by Sparrows actions at the docks, especially since other than his apology he has shown very little to no remorse for the way he pursued his mark…. There were other options that didn't end in my visit and interrogation by the city guard….he didn't even bother to come and vouch for my character!

And so in light of these feelings I've admittedly been giving him a bit of a cold shoulder, throwing myself into this repair work and spending my after hours with my people rather than at the inn or library.

One of the families whose home I'm helping to restore, they lack a consistent surname but go by the Harel clan as a group, have even invited me to join in on their Whitefire celebration festivities. Their insistence on my joining them is mainly due to their patriarch, Kiraz, has been overseeing the repairs on their house, and has spent a good portion of that time talking with me and the other halflings on my crew, and has thusly learned that the last time I properly celebrated any if our holidays was before Mama Dulisa passed…

Kwith, Draria 7, 1230 DB

Apparently this Whitefire celebration has all the makings of an actual festival which surprised me, mainly due to the fact that I didn’t realize that Kiraz is an Alzedas, or community leader with religious connotations, similar to the head priests up in the temples. Of course I’ve never met an Alzedas, since our celebrations in Ogria where much more of a smaller family matter…. And we didn’t really have the sort of community that they do here…. Anyway, the festivities operate as a sort of a potluck, with certain families having certain days to bring food and drink to Esari square, which is situated in the center of the slums. I, since I decided to join in on said festivities, have been asked to bring something on the first night, and the third if I can spare it.

Kwith, Draria 7, 1230 DB

Cont.

Sparrow and I had a fight over the way he handled that theft. I have decided to move myself to a tavern down in the slums

Fucking Elves are all the same. No thought for anyone but themselves

I'm better off with my people

Who actually understand who and what i have dealt with.

Praxis, Draria 8, 1230 DB

I have talked to one of the local butchers in the merchant district about having a smoked pig delivered on the morning of the celebration, but apparently he doesn't deliver to the slums, so I'll have to cart it down there myself. Fortunately for me though I've become good friends with Tamid, a fellow halfling who owns a small mobile apothecary and is willing to lend me one of her spare push carts.

Praxis, Draria 13, 1230 DB

Ran into sparrow on the way back to my inn from the temple after collecting this weeks pay, he seemed almost afraid to look at me, apologizing without making eye contact before offering me an obviously stolen book as a peace treaty of sorts. At which I told him exactly where to stuff his half assed apology before heading back to the slums, where Kiraz has been having me help with setting up the festivities.

The current state of the square is a stark contrast from when Kiraz first showed it to me, two days ago. Its gone from maybe a few merchant stalls and carts to being full of mismatched and well loved tables and benches, with garlands hanging from between the lampposts and a huge space for a fire pit and dancing in the center. The menu we have planned sounds absolutely delectable, with more traditional dishes than I’ve had in years. Kiraz says that getting some of the spices right is a pain and a half, but it's worth it for the celebration of our peoples greatest jewel, and mightiest success.

Raz, Draria 14, 1230 DB

Todays the day! I just woke up and must go get the pig i ordered but todays the day of the whitefire festivities, I am about to leave for that little errand but jotting this note down and taking my journal with me just seemed right for today so to be continued i guess!

Raz, Draria 14, 1230 DB

Cont.

I managed to get the pig from the butcher and down to the slums with little trouble, well, other than what felt like half the guards stopping me on the way and asking if I stole the dang thing. But it's here safe, warming over the fire before we set it on the table with all the other food everyone will be bringing. Judging by the hungry looks it's already receiving, it was well worth the overpriced fee I paid for it as well.

Raz, Draria 14, 1230 DB cont.

Sparrow followed me to the festival. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. The nerve of him to show his traitorous face during an evening of celebration for my people. Kiraz has seen him now, hopefully he tells him to fuck off.

Prith, Draria 15, 1230 DB

I admit now that I might have overreacted when I saw Sparrow earlier, Kiraz did shoo him away, because he didn’t bring anything for the potluck and was just looking for me, but he has been trying to make up for his mistakes since I met him. And while I am still infuriated about losing my job on the docks, some good did come of it, I met Kiraz, and his family and am taking more part in my culture than I have in years.

I talked to Tamid last night about what happened between us and she hit me over the head with a bushel of herbs and told me I was being a stubborn bratty fool. I’m honestly inclined to agree with her now that I've had some time to sleep and sober up. I have some time before tonight's festivities start, I’m going to go find him.

Prith, Draria 15, 1230 DB

Cont.

Sparrow was harder to hunt down than expected, and I fear my powers of deduction are getting a little rusty, but I ended up finding him in the merchant district, eyeing over several casks of ale. I might have spooked him a little when I asked him what he was doing, but after he recovered he explained that he was thinking about buying some to bring to the festivities, because he really did want to apologize properly to me, but also didn’t want to piss off a square packed full of halflings. I told him that probably was one of the dumbest ideas I'd heard out of him yet, but I did understand where he was coming from, and then I apologized for being stubborn and spiteful and cruel towards him. We ended up having a long conversation after that, which I won’t bother writing down the contents of, but in the end I feel like we understand each other better now. And I will admit, these festivities are even better with my tall bird beside me.

Grezalt, Draria 16, 1230 DB

The festival is finally winding down, Sparrow and I brought several casks of wine for the final day, and I even pulled him in for some dancing, much to the rest of the communities amusement. He's actually quite good at it once you teach him the proper steps. I am full and happy and maybe a little tipsy, and I can tell the majority of my people feel the same way. Tomorrow I go back to work, but for now I have Sparrow at my side, and Kiraz is singing one of our traditional songs. All is well.


	4. 1231 DB, Traveling with the caravans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astade's calendar.  
There are 5 days in a week, in order they are Prith, Grezalt, Kwith, Praxis, and Raz  
Each month has 27 days except Draria which has 29 and there are 12 month in a year. holidays will make an appearance in this journal as well and will be written down next to their month.  
Iarisia, Feast of Iaris, New Year's/Wine Festival  
Atixia, Atix's Embrace, The Love Festival  
Byaria, Byar's Tears, Sacred Meteor Shower, Kaina's birthday is the 8th of this month  
Olldria, Spring Equinox/Festival of Flowers, Sparrow was born on the 10th.  
Asynia, Festival of the Storm, A Celebration of the rains for good harvest. Halflings Celbrate Dekar de Neri or Feast of Neri, Commemorating the prophet Neri and her unification of their people which would eventually lead to the founding of the city of Whitefire  
Lemhenia,The Great Hunt, An early summer festival  
Meblotia, The Summer Solstice Halflings celebrate the day of Sun and Fire, A feast day commemorating the hottest and longest day of the year and the coming of cooler days and longer nights  
Y'Meria, Y'Mer's Laughter, A day to celebrate the goddess of trickery and the Fey. Halflings celebrate Hakratsi, in honor of Impesi taking the first hyenas, which are the traditional mounts of their people  
Geonia, The Twilight Festival, A Festival for the coming of winter and the fall harvest.  
Sitharia, Autumn Equinox, Halflings celebrate the days of wandering and Ascension, to honor their patron diety Impesi's journey to godhood  
Adysia, None.  
Draria, Winter Solstice/Drars Day, A day to give gifts and Honor the goddess Drar. Halflings also celebrate the Whitefire Festival, honoring their hero goddess Impesi and the creation of their crown city, Whitefire.  
Vocabulary of note:  
Alzeldas- A halfling religious and community leader, similar to a rabbi or preist. more common in the slums of Elg'Carressen.  
Elg'Carresen-the empire of Elvenkind and the continent they hail from.  
Straven-the continent of humans, halflings and orcs  
Adheil-an ancient civilization of elves that occupied the continent before the Elg'Carressen empire.  
Tu Vura- the land of the halflings.  
The Song- A criminal organization based out of Elg'Carressen.

Prith, Iarisa 1, 1231 DB  
It's the beginning of a new year, we’ve decided to ring it in with Kiraz and the rest of the Heral clan, who’ve also insisted we spend the night rather than face the cold on our way back to the inn we’re staying at for the winter. I'm currently watching Sparrow try and get comfortable on a bedroll that is definitely halfling size. I think I'll give him mine and go sleep on that padded bench in the living room. 

Prith, Iarisa 1, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
Sparrow ended up insisting that I share the combined bedrolls with him. Kiraz has been giving me looks all morning, I swear on the flame if he tries to give Sparrow the shovel talk I will throw myself on my axe.

Raz, Byaria 1, 1231 DB  
The weather is finally beginning to shake off the chains of winter and Sparrow and I are starting preparations to leave Fyla Nalore, much to our new friend’s dismays. I have already been informed that we have to return next winter by several members of the Heral clan. And Tamid has been handing me so many vials of herbs and poultices for the road.  
Sparrow and I have talked and we’re going to stay through my birthday on the 8th and try and leave with the trade caravans after Byars tears which is usually the same day or a few days after.

Grezalt, Byaria 8, 1231 DB  
I honestly am at a loss for words. Sparrow let it slip a few days ago that it was my birthday today and all of the Heral clan and the rest of our friends we’ve made got together and threw me a pretty sizable surprise party. A few of them even gave me gifts!  
Kiraz gave me a beautiful scarf with amazing dyework that came from our homeland.  
Tamid gave me a leather satchel that goes on my belt for easy access to healing items on the road.  
Sevgi (Kiraz’s wife) gifted me with a sachet of dried fruit, primarily the ones she knows I enjoy.  
And finally Sparrow got me a new pair of hammered gold earrings, I might have cried when I opened the parcel he had wrapped them in. I’ve never owned anything more than small metal studs for jewelry… and this was a truly gracious gift.  
Sevgi made an amazing feast for us, apparently Sparrow was a great help as well and we all ate and drank until we couldn’t move. It was the best birthday I've honestly ever had. 

Raz, Byaria 11, 1231 DB.  
Today we left Fyla Nalore, those of the Heral clan that didn’t have to work this morning came to meet us at the city gate before we left.. Many tears and good wishes were exchanged on both sides, and we both promised to return in time for the Whitefire festival next year. The caravan that hired us to escort them was even kind enough to wait an extra half an hour for us to say our goodbyes before insisting we depart.

Prith, Olldria 10, 1231 DB  
The caravans have been good to us, we are fed, we are paid, and we don't have to worry about being mobbed by bandits or dealing with strange warlock cults alone. We’ve been flitting from caravan to caravan, depending on where we’re needed, and where they’re headed, which is why we’re in Orlenore just in time for Sparrows birthday, this city is beautiful, the buildings are grown out of trees, and there are several merchant districts to shop in. I’ve been searching them like a dragon for the perfect gift for him and I finally found it, a beautiful starsteel dagger with carved designs and a brass crossguard and pommel. The handle is made of polished ebony and it's beautifully balanced. I’ll give it to him tonight after he gets back from one of his thieving jobs. 

Prith, Olldria 10, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
I gave Sparrow my gift and I’m pleased to say it took him a few moments to say anything and when he did he used his actual voice, not sign language. Although it didn’t take him long after saying ‘thank you’ to crack a joke about never being able to use it due to the fact that he’s still banned from taking assassination jobs. The jerk.  
Nevertheless, he really seems to appreciate the gesture and I’m glad that I managed to find him something so perfect.

Kwith, Olldria 27, 1231 DB  
We’ve switched caravans again, and now we’re traveling with a primarily Halfling caravan! There are a few humans and an orc in this group as well but a distinct lack of elves other than Sparrow and honestly it's so refreshing. I’ve already spent a few meals chatting with an older woman named Reena and her husband Harinder, according to them this caravan is apparently originally from Straven and they make the trip across the ocean to Elg’Carressen every few years to trade things like dyes and spices to rich stuck up nobles who can afford it. We’re going to skirt the upper coast of the continent before heading back down south as the months get colder, and then sparrow and I are going to split off when they go to Leslarine to charter a ship back to Straven and we’ll head southwards back to Fyla Nalore for winter.  
At least that's the plan anyway.

Praxis, Asynia 1, 1231 DB  
The caravan brought along their hyenas! I didn’t realize it when we first joined because this group is rather large and they are very well taken care of (they have four wagons dedicated just to them) but now that we’re away from the city Basira, one of the guards decided to take his hyena out of the wagons to stretch his legs.. I asked him why they hadn’t brought them out until now and he explained that most elves didn’t like seeing the hyenas out and about around the caravan, and when you’re traveling through a land that already dislikes you due to your race its best to give them as few reasons to harm you as possible. I must say I have to agree with that kind of thinking, especially with the way i’ve witnessed, myself and others of my kin have been treated. It's an unfortunate reality of this empire of the elves.  
Later on in our conversation, after I mentioned that I was born and raised in Ogria, Basira asked if I wanted to try riding his hyena, since I'd never ridden one before. I must admit I hesitated before I said yes, I’ve never had much luck with horses, let alone ponies, how would the traditional mount of our people react? It turns out that my minor anxiety was without reason, Meir was very well behaved during the whole thing, and didn’t seem concerned about me riding her at all. It was very exhilarating and honestly, liberating to be able to ride her without the worry of being bucked.  
Later I assisted Basira and some of the others in taking care of the hyenas, and learned more about our culture when I was at it! Apparently we have an entire festival in late summer/early fall dedicated to these amazing beasts that I didn’t find mention in any of the books I've read over the years (probably because they were all written by elves on the outside looking in…)  
I also had another guard ask me why I’d travel with an elf instead of with one of my own, and while the question did give me pause I told her that Sparrow is a stalwart companion, regardless of his race and a good friend. I still never know if Sparrow feels the same about me, especially thanks to my lack of communication over the winter, but I'd still prefer to keep by his side.

Grezalt, Asynia 9, 1231 DB  
Today we are in the slums of Almugnir Asari, the capital city of all of Elg’Carressen for Dekar de Neri or the Feast of Neri, the prophet of Impesi who unified the halflings and started the ruling council of our people. Almugnir Asari has the largest population of halflings in the immediate area and is apparently the go-to stop for many halfling lead trade caravans for this holiday. Sparrow said that he was going to take a few odd jobs while we were in town and while I will miss his presence during the festivities, I will admit he’s appeared to have been feeling a little awkward lately, what with being the only elf and one of maybe 10 tall folk traveling with us. Anyway, I'm being sent out to run to the markets for ingredients by Reena and will continue this later.

Grezalt, Asynia 9, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
Dekar De Neri was both what I was expecting and then not in some ways, it's primarily a holiday of food and family, both natural and otherwise, but let it never be said that it's just that, because when my people party we party. The feast started out as one might expect with much drinking and eating, with meeting new people and catching up with old friends. And then the showing off started.  
It started small as all things do, with someone boasting and someone else saying they could do better and then escalated into full blown fighting competitions.  
Sparrow came back just in time to get pulled into an archery competition with a red haired roguish halfling who’s name I didn’t quite catch but he seemed familiar in some way. Sparrow managed to pull out a victory by shooting a mug of ale out of Basira’s hand and knock an apple out of mine in the same shot, Which his opponent didn’t even try to compete against, and instead conceded defeat.  
Sparrow got several appreciative compliments in reward and seemed to enjoy himself as I got drawn into a mock duel with a woman who had managed to worm her way into the king's secret service. I lost that fight pretty thoroughly, since I’m much more accustomed to fighting people taller than me, rather than my own height and with Sparrow's dexterity. It was a wonderful learning experience though, and she had several good pointers afterword, especially about my footwork.  
A while afterwards several people wanted to know how well Sparrow and I fought together, and the rest of the caravan practically pushed us into another mock duel situation, and I must admit I hadn't realized how much sparrow made a difference in the quality of my fighting abilities until that fight so soon after fighting an opponent alone. We’ve gotten incredibly good at watching each others backs and communicating on a battlefield, so a mock duel against a bunch of tipsy kinsmen was child's play, even if we were slightly tipsy ourselves.  
Afterwards there was more food, and dancing, and music, and even more food and drink until we could barely walk back to the caravan. All in all a wonderful celebration. 

Raz, Asynia 27, 1231 DB  
The caravan was attacked by a tribe of bandits today when half the guard, including Sparrow, were out scouting ahead. We were hit hard and fast and sustained heavy losses before the other guards made it back, Harinder was killed trying to protect his and Reena’s cart, and she was badly injured when one of the bandits made off with it. The good news is her cart is the only one they managed to steal before the rest of the guards returned and we were able to beat the bandits back. I’ve given the herbs and poultices Tamid gave me back in Fyla Nalore to the caravans herbalist and cleric so that they can do the most good with them. Sparrow and I have a hunt to go on.

Kwith, Lemhenia 3, 1231 DB  
It took a few days but we managed to hunt down Reena’s wagon and all the merchandise the bandits had made off with.  
Finding the wagon was easy, they had run it off the road a little ways before taking the ponies and abandoning it. That's when the hunt truly began, we put our heads down and managed to track down the bandits hideout, an old ahelian fort that has been taken over by nature. We stayed in the area for a day, watching their comings and goings and giving me time to recuperate before taking our time picking them off one by one. Nobody expects snipers in the trees, or angry halflings flinging themselves out of the bushes when you try to escape. The leader of their little group put on a decent fight, but he made the mistake of losing sight of me when dealing with Sparrow. Otix can judge him now.

Grezalt, Lemhenia 7, 1231  
We managed to catch up with the caravan today, they were waiting for us in Arilyne. Poor Reena broke down when she saw we had recovered her wagon and ponies and then admonished both of us for running off without backup. Basira told us later that she had been on the verge of breaking down ever since we left, she didn’t want to lose anyone else over her wagon.  
Harinder was buried in town, and the caravan all pitched in for a headstone so he wouldn’t be lain to rest somewhere he’d be forgotten. Varsha, the caravans Alzedas and the herbalist I mentioned earlier gave me back the pultices she didn’t use and told us about the ceremony, it had apparently had been a quiet and traditional affair, but the right words and processes had been used and his soul should be resting peacefully. It's not the death any of us would have wished for that kind old man, but I hope Impesi protects him regardless.  
We'll be staying in this town for a few days to rest and recoup and grieve before we head across provincial lines into Sworia and to Palareil, the provinces capital.

Grezalt, Lemhenia 12, 1231 DB  
We made it safely to Palareil, with very little trouble on the road. Reena, overcome with grief from losing Harinder has decided to head back to Straven early. And since the city is a port town, it's easy enough for us to charter a ship for her and her cart back to our homeland. She departs tomorrow morning and we’ll have to be up bright and early to see her off.

Kwith, Lemhinia 13, 1231 Db  
We just got back from seeing Reena off, needless to say it was a bittersweet goodbye. One of her daughters will be apparently meeting her in Opalcliff and they'll make it back to her family home in Whitefire. I promised her that if our travels ever bring us into the land of our people I’d come find her and share a meal. That at least brought a small smile to her face, first one I'd seen since we returned with her cart. Varsha will be in charge of selling the rest of the goods she wanted to sell in Elg’Carressen and will find her when she returns to her duties in Ta Vura (which is apparently the name for our homeland that never got written down in any of the books I've read on the subject, but that's a rant for another time)  
We are now leaving town and heading further south and into the province of Osten, with Lah Serine as our first stop.

Raz, Lemhinia 15, 1231 DB  
Sa’Addah, the caravan’s orc blacksmith recruited me today into helping protect her while she fixed one of the straggling carts wheel. The metal rim had broken off and without it the wooden inner wheel was in danger of breaking from the rocks in the road. The repair went fast enough but we had fallen behind a significant amount from the rest of the group.  
As we walked Sa’Addah tried to strike up a casual conversation but it was stilted, disjointed and eventually petered off before we caught up with the main group.  
We walked the rest of the way in silence and I’ve noticed her watching me ever since..

Prith, Lemhinia 21, 1231 DB  
We’ve arrived in Lah Serine, Sparrow and I have split off from the caravan today and are going to The Song’s (the thieves guild sparrow is a member of) to sell some things he’s picked up and pick up a few more jobs. I’m mostly going for backup and intimidation again and also because Sa’Addah won't. Stop. watching me. 

Prith Lemhinia 21, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
We got some good coin for the items Sparrow nicked, and he has a few new jobs to go do. Meanwhile I got offered a job to guard one of The Songs other members while she deals with a particularly shady and violent customer so I'll be heading to the meeting place.

Prith, Lemhinia 21, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
My contact was Sa’Addah. Needless to say we were both very surprised to see each other in this context, before she made a joke about me being ‘the songbirds little flower that she’s heard so much about’. Her customer was a crime lord who had arrived in the docks recently and needed repair on his mainsail (among other things). The repairs were easy enough, but when we went to retrieve the payment things got a little hairy. I managed to talk out of my ass enough to convince us to pay him for the job though, rather than sic his guards on us. We returned to The Song, where they took their cut and we took ours. Sa’Addah and I had a good laugh and a drink afterwards, she's not as bad as I originally thought, and she admitted she was watching me not to be creepy but because she thought I was fascinating. That led to a lot of flirting (thanks alcohol) and I must say, I might be a little smitten.  
Anyway, it's late and I know I'll be hunting down the local orphanage tomorrow to make a donation.. So I'll stop writing for now and we’ll see what tomorrow brings.

Kwith, Mebolita 1, 1231 DB  
We’re leaving Lah Serine today, and Sparrow and I are making a quick run to the local orphanage before the caravan departs around noon. Between the two of us we managed to make around 500 gold, with him doing odd break in jobs and me doing more bodyguard and intimidation jobs. And knowing how frugal these places can be, that much can last them half a year if they splurge a little, a whole year if they don't. 

Kwith, Mebolita 1, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
Our donation was well received and I picked up some treats on the way to give to the kids, which they were ecstatic over. We’re now back with the caravan and I’m riding with Sa’Addah as we make our way out of town. Our next destination is the provincial capital Syal Dor, where we already have a few more jobs from The Song lined up. apparently a few on them I’ll be helping Sa’Addah or Sparrow with, which knowing them will be interesting…

Prith, Mebolita 4, 1231 DB  
We’re a few hours out from Syal Dor and Sa’Addah and I have been spending a lot of the journey together and I must say she grows more attractive every time we converse. She asked me if Sparrow and I were an item, which we aren’t, and I told her as much. She seemed very pleased with this information. Sparrow on the other hand, seems to be getting more sullen as my relationship with her improves. I wonder what's wrong with him.

Prith, Mebolita 4, 1231 DB  
cont  
We’ve made it to Syal Dor and Sparrow, Sa’Addah and I almost immediately went to go hunt down our contact in The song who’d have more information on our jobs that we had lined up. Apparently I've gained a reputation within the organization for thinking quickly on my feet and good at distractions so Sparrow and I went to go shake down a bar that hasn’t been making its payments to The Song. The shakedown went well enough, I chewed out the owner while Sparrow broke into the safe, and we both made it out there before he noticed (it was a close call though, the guards were pretty hot on our tails). Afterwards I did a simple intimidation job on my own, a client needed to be reminded to make his payments. Got the money owed, and a nice cut, and I have a few jobs lined up for tomorrow. In the meantime Sa’Addah told me to meet her at the inn she’s staying at while we’re here, so I'll be heading in that direction.

Prith, Mebolita 4, 1231 DB  
cont  
I got laid. First time in…. Way too long. She is way too good with her mouth. Atix must have blessed that tongue.

Grezalt, Mebolita 10, 1231 DB  
Sparrows been increasingly distant and sullen of late, I asked him what was wrong today and he responded that it was ‘nothing’ ,which knowing him as well as I do, I highly doubt. But I decided not to push and reminded him that he could come to me with issues, which seemed to make him feel better  
Sa’Addah on the other hand continues to amaze, both in the bedroom and out, and I find myself spending a good portion of my spare time with her, when I’m not raiding the libraries or doing odd jobs. She doesn’t have much of an interest in history, and isn’t as good as Sparrow is at just listening anyway but we’ve had some very informative conversations about culture and blacksmithing and wood carving, which are all very nice.

Raz, Mebolita 13, 1231 DB  
Had a day at the library with Sparrow, it's the first time we’ve gone together in a while and I must say I’ve missed it. Did some research on orc and human cultures although the latter gives me a headache, it seems that every kingdom has a different set of holidays and cultural rules, even after the unification of the dying. On a whim I started reading about dwarven cultures as well, apparently a century ago they had their own war with the dragons that drove the beasts off their continent. Which is incredibly impressive. Many of the books in the library here are newer which is excellent in filling in the gaps of my research.

Prith, Mebolita 14, 1231 DB  
Today is The Dance of Sun and Fire, a halfling holiday to celebrate the summer solstice and the longest hottest day of the year. We’re actually not in the slums this time, the halfling community in Syal Dor take over one of the larger squares in the merchant district and include the elves in on this holiday (since it's mostly just an excuse to party and doesn’t have any real religious value). We dance, we drink and we (as always) eat and share our relief at the coming of cooler days. 

Prith, Mebolita 14, 1231 DB  
Cont  
I feel like a ball thats been kicked around. Sparrow and Sa’Addah we’re fighting for my attention throughout the entire festival to the point where i snapped at both of them and went off to ask Basira to dance with me instead of listen to the two of them squabble.  
After a few drinks Basira asked if I knew how to dance alone and I admitted could dance the shilune, or elvish sword dance, which he told me he’d like to see and Varsha piped up from where she was sitting and told me she’d play the music if I’d dance for them. It was late by this point and I was drunk enough that I agreed. I borrowed a sword from one of the other caravan guards while Basira cleared the crowd enough and when Varsha started the music memory took over. If I ever see Faelyn again I need to thank him for teaching me all those years ago because when the music died and I finished dancing the crowd erupted into the loudest applause I'd ever received. One of the local lords even asked me and Varsha to come perform at his wife’s birthday party, which we had to decline since the caravan leaves tomorrow. Which is sad, since he probably would have paid good coin. Overall it was a good festival, but I'm grateful I rented an inn room to myself instead of with Sparrow this time. I’m still frustrated about being fought over.

Kwith, Mebolita 16, 1231 DB  
As annoying as being fought over is, this is much worse, Sparrow and Sa’Addah have been moving around me like a pair of kicked puppies who’re afraid I’ll yell at them again at any second. I’m two seconds form shoving them both in one of the wagons and squawking at them until they cut it out!

Praxis, Mebolita 17, 1231 DB  
I managed to corner the two of them individually, I had to spell it out for them that while I do enjoy both of their companies, I don't like being fought over. Sa’Addah got defensive and growled something about elves, to which I replied that Sparrow had been in my life for far longer than she has and is my most trusted friend. She backed down after that.  
Sparrow on the other hand looked cowed when I talked to him and admitted that he’s been feeling jealous and petty, mostly due to the amount of time I’d been spending with Sa’Addah. I agreed to make an effort to spend more time with him, especially since my relationship with Sa’Addah is probably going to be a short term thing. She has a caravan to stay with and I tend to go where the road (and gold) takes me.

Kwith, Y’Meria 9, 1231 DB  
Hakratsi is coming up and Basira and the other guards who brought their hyenas are practicing for the events when they can. I didn’t know what Hakrasi was when it was first mentioned but Varsha explained that it was the celebration of our traditional mounts, the hyenas, and how they were tamed by Impesi. We’re going to be meeting a few other halfling caravans outside A’Thalor, which is a city across the great inland sea of Nautia from Ogria province…..  
Anyway, we'll be there in half a week. Just in time for the festival.

Prith, Y’Meria 12, 1231 DB  
We arrived on the festival grounds, just outside the wall of the city, and have set up camp. At least five other caravans are joining us for this holiday so we have a host of about four hundred. Sa’Addah is currently inside the city walls, doing odd jobs for The Song, and Sparrow and I are taking a break from sparring.  
Varsha just came up with another Alzedas and wants to talk, I will continue this later.

Prith, Y’Meria 12, 1231 DB  
Cont,  
Varsha just came to us asking a favor, apparently the pair who usually do the traditional dance for the festival got injured in a bandit attack on the way here. She came to me asking if I would dance the part of Impesi, since my dance at the sun and fire festival was so well received. I explained that it was the only dance I really knew, but was assured it was fine.  
The topic of who else knew how to dance the shilune came up after that and I was surprised when Sparrow said he did (so much so that I forgot to translate his signs for a moment) and thusly it was decided that we’d perform the dance together. So we've been practicing that since the conversation ended.  
Sparrow is an incredibly good dance partner, and has been working with me, Varsha and Arif (the other Alzedas) in incorporating more traditional halfling dance moves into the shilune. Unfortunately though, the festival is only a few days away so we’re on crunch time. 

Kwith, Y’Meria 14, 1231 DB  
I got pulled aside by Sa’Addah today on my way to dance practice, she complained about me spending so much time with Sparrow to practice and insisted I go with her at that moment to spend time with her. I told her I would spend time with her this evening but I had to go and practice. She let me go but I could tell she really didn’t want to. I worry that I'm getting in over my head with her, since she has mentioned she's territorial in the past, but I honestly doubt she would intentionally go out to harm me. 

Raz, Y’Meria 16, 1231 DB  
Today is it! The day of the festival! Sparrow and I are getting our outfits on for our dance currently and some mages are working on practicing their special effects. Apparently we’ll be on a stage and everything! I need to change my clothes, since they just finished my makeup, but I will continue this later. 

Raz, Y’Meria 16, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
The dance was a huge success! Sparrow was amazing as the king of the hyenas and very well received, apparently people have had the time to adjust to him playing that role after seeing us practice together in various places around camp. As for me I've had a ton of people come up and ask me for dance lessons and even more ask if I was single. Which, Sa’Addah is still in the picture so they got rejected.  
We missed most of the tests of skill for the hyenas and their riders while we were preparing for our performance but Basira was in a joust that we’re just able to make, which he was able to win, but only barely.  
Varsha was gone for a period of time after our performance but she made it back to our little group in time for dinner and we’ve been sharing a blanket near the bonfire. The food is warm, Basira’s hyena, Meir is warm, and the music is wonderful. 

Prith, Y’Meria 27, 1231 DB5  
We’re leaving A’thalor to head north through the mountains and into Uswain province. Sa’Addah came to me today and told me she’d be staying in the city, she’d found a good forge to work at and The Song would always have work for her to do. She asked me to stay with her and I told her no, my place is on the road. We parted on good terms, but I'll miss her, for how brief it was she was a wonderful girlfriend.

Kwith, Geonia 2, 1231 DB  
We're taking a bairly traveled pass through the mountains and it's obvious the ponies are struggling, we nearly lost one of the carts this morning off the side of one of the cliffs but we banded together and managed to pull it back upright. I talked to the caravan leader and he says we're about a day out from Venroris, which is about three quarters of the way through. I asked him why we were going to a mountain town no one had heard of, and he told me it was because he knew they'd pay good money for supplies. Which is fair enough I suppose, i just wish we weren't also risking our necks on these narrow mountain passes.

Raz, Geonia 4, 1231 DB  
We made it to Venroris and I must say this is one of the strangest towns I've been in. The townsfolk seem either overexcited to see us or incredibly weary, I suppose it's because they don't get many visitors but they also give me the same cult-like vibe I got in Shinari before we figured out the whole… warlock curse thing. I don’t want to endanger the caravan by snooping around, so I may consult Sparrow on our options later.

Grezalt, Geonia 6, 1231 DB  
I’ve noticed a girl watching us, a tiefling with pale skin and hair with red eyes, she always runs away when anyone gets close and seems to vanish when you pursue her. I usually wouldn’t notice a person like her but Sparrow and I have been so on edge lately we’ve been pulling double watches just to ease our own minds. So we have more opportunities to notice when something’s amiss. The good news is she’ll run away from the townsfolk as well so she’s likely to be less of a threat since she seems to be wary of everyone. 

Praxis, Geonia 8, 1231 DB  
I spotted the most peculiar thing today, Basira was talking animatedly with that strange girl I'd been seeing around by one of the carts thats toward the back of the caravan. No one else was around, but when I asked him about her afterwards he told me she was a big fan of the battle spire and the fake ass combat they do there. He didn’t get much else out of her, since apparently that's all they talked about but he said that she seemed harmless enough. I suppose I'll be able to stop worrying about her then.

Raz, Geonia 9, 1231 DB  
We’re leaving Venroris today, and I cannot put my relief into words, the whole week has felt like the bad days back home, where I'd be walking on eggshells with the other guards watching me, waiting to see when I fucked up, and report it to the captain.  
Analogies about my past aside I’ve just finished helping a few of the merchants pack up the last of their wares and am jotting this down while the caravan leader does final inspections, we should be out of the mountains by sundown if all goes well.

Kwith, Geonia 17, 1231 DB  
We’re splitting off from the caravan today and heading southeast toward Fyla Nalore, surprisingly though, Basira and Varsha decided they wanted to come with us, and will charter a ship back home from there. Basira told me that he was sworn to keep the caravan safe and that included us whereas Varsha told me she hadn’t been that far south before and wanted to see what that area of Elg Caressen looked like. So for the time being we have two traveling companions (three if you count Meir) and Varsha’s cart. Which will make the trip a lot faster. We should get there before the frost even sets in!

Raz, Sitharia 2, 1231 DB  
Today is the day of wandering, which Varsha only informed me was a holiday last night when Basira offhandedly mentioned it. Most halflings stay silent and reserved from dawn till midnight, and then at midnight Ascension day begins. Both are dedicated to our goddess Impesi and how she vanished into the desert one day, never to return. Our people started leaving offerings and asking for her blessing until she became a goddess.  
I am trying to practice it properly alongside the two of them, but it's hard when I'm trying to lead the way and Sparrow is constantly signing at me. Fortunately sign language seems to be allowed on that last bit, at least judging by Varsha’s lack of reaction.

Praxis, Sitharia 16, 1231 DB  
We finally made it back to Fyla Nalore, although we had a bit of an issue at the gate, since one of the guards recognized me from Sparrow's heist investigation last year and was sorely tempted not to allow me passage into the city. But Basira did some sweet talking and got that guard to stop being suspicious and racist long enough for us to get into town. I need to remember to be careful if I do any gigs for The Song over the winter. 

Praxis, Sitharia 16, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
Kiraz was overjoyed to see us when we rolled Varsha’s little cart into the slums. The construction on the surrounding houses has been completed since we left and Sevgi explained that the temple who was funding the repairs came under some pressure from the local lords and was forced to stop. More than three quarters of the people in the slums are still dealing with leaky roofs and poor ventilation, not to mention the flood that happened late last spring that overflowed the sewer and destroyed even more homes. And the city nobels still refused to help.  
I might have to pay them a house call later.  
Anyway, I'm about to be swept up into meal preparation, and planning for the Whitefire festival. So I will continue this entry more later.

Praxis, Sitharia 16, 1231 DB  
Cont  
It is well past the witching hour and only now have sparrow and I been able to sneak out and try to find a contact in The Song. we managed to make our way to one of the hideouts he remembered from last year only to find the guards had raided it in the time we’ve been gone…. Time to search for clues and hopefully not get caught by a wandering patrol…

Grezalt, Sitharia 19, 1231 DB  
No luck finding the Song so far, so we’ve taken up odd jobs again. Sparrow is helping out a butcher in one of the better to do merchant districts and i’ve found work with a carpenter near the castle barracks, apparently my mediocre wood carving skills are good for something! The pay isn’t bad for either of us, so even if we don’t manage to track down the Song we’ll still make enough to fund our travels once spring arrives. 

Praxis, Sithara 26, 1231 DB  
One of the city guards recognized me from the dock incident last year while he was collecting tax payments from my employer and decided to stalk me after I left work. I noticed him following me of course (He wasn’t very subtle) but failed to lose him in the evening foot traffic. He cornered me in one of the alleyways just outside the slums and proceeded to frisk me. I had honestly forgotten how degrading that whole experience is. Luckily I had nothing of note on me and was able to get home safely afterwards; but Sparrow noticed how shaken up I was. After I explained what happened he decided to escort me to and from work. 

Kwith, Adysia 13, 1231 DB  
It's been a while since I wrote but we finally managed to track down the song. I’m apparently too ‘hot’ for work in town. Once again due to last year’s dock incident many of the guards still recognize me. But Sparrow has been able to find plenty of work. And our contact did say he’d send for me if there wasn't any work he could have me do. 

Praxis, Adysia 19, 1231 DB  
The Whitefire festival preparations are proceeding well but a certain Azeldas did not keep her mouth shut about Sparrow and my dance performance during Hakratsi and now Kiraz is practically begging me to repeat the performance for the festival. Impesi save me from over excitable Azeldai!

Raz, Adysia 20, 1231 DB  
Sparrow is a traitor and should never be trusted.  
He’s teaming up with Kiraz and Varsha to try and convince me to perform again!  
And while I’ll admit I did have fun during that festival I am not at all confident in my dancing abilities, let alone in front of a crowd. Even a tipsy or drunk one like there will be at the festival. So no, I will not give in to any of them. 

Grezalt Adysia 22, 1231 DB  
That guard from a few weeks ago has a friend. Sparrow has a job for the song tonight and they’re both lingering outside the carpenters shop. I’m going to hide this diary in my vest and hope they don't find it if they decide to stop me again. 

Grezalt Adysia 22, 1231 DB  
Cont  
I got stopped by those two guards again on my way home. I should have carried a knife with me today but I didn't. They didn’t even bother talking much, just pulled me into an alleyway and started beating me… I think they wanted to see me cry or something. Eventually they apparently had their fill and left.  
I had to limp my way back home. Sparrow was furious but Kiraz and the rest were just resigned, no halfling in this house is a stranger to the way certain elves treat us, especially those in law enforcement. Tamid was called upon to patch me up and it looks like nothing is broken, I’ll just be very sore for a few days. 

Raz, Adysia 25, 1231 DB  
Sparrow has been incredibly vigilant the last few days while escorting me to and from work, my boss was reasonably understanding when I told him what happened, and is lightening my work load until I feel better. Of course since I’m paid for every piece I complete that means I'll get less gold, but I also know better to push myself when I'm in pain. Anyway my lunch break is over. Back to work.

Prith, Adysia 26, 1231 DB  
Word came in today that those guards who were harassing me have lost their jobs due to meddling from the song. Apparently I wasn’t the only one who’d been attacked. Those two and several other elves in positions of authority had been targeting any race that wasn’t elvish or descended from elves and beating and/or killing those they could get their hands on. In retrospect I'm very lucky I'm alive.  
Several members of that group are now rotting in prison but others have escaped. We’re going to probably be encouraging people to keep their weapons on them during the festival next week in light of that….

Prith, Adysia 26, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
I caved.  
I'm dancing our Hakratsi dance at the Whitefire festival because Sparrow gave me puppy eyes and asked very nicely while we were out arranging for our contributions for the potluck today.  
The gods blessed him with way too beautiful a voice and I hate that he uses it against me.

Prith, Draria 4, 1231 DB  
We have been throwing ourselves into practice these past few days and I must say, any doubts I had about our abilities to perform have been swept away. Sparrow and I not only have retained most of the muscle memories from our original performance but we’ve been able to add new moves and even weapons to our routine. I can’t wait to surprise everyone!

Raz, Draria 8, 1231 DB  
Today is the day! The festival is being held in the same square as last year, since it's the largest in the slums, and we just finished helping set up the last of the tables. Now all we need to do is go get sparrows tribute to the potluck, fine cactus fruit wine, straight from straven, and then change into our costumes for the performance. 

Raz, Draria 8, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
We had a bit of an…. Incident.  
On our way back to the slums we ran into several of those racist elves terrorizing a group of halflings on their way to the market Naturally sparrow and I intervened but got grabbed by the guards in the scuffle. We weren’t held for very long, but I'm still a little shaken by being in a holding cell again…

Raz, Draria 8, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
Despite our little scuffle we were able to make it back to the festival grounds with plenty of time to spare for one last dance practice and to get dressed for our performance. We were worried about the winter air being too cold for these outfits since they’re typically worn in summer, but we’re far south enough and there's enough heat from the braziers in the square that it didn’t really matter all that much.  
As for the dance performance it went off without a hitch, Sparrow is an incredible partner both in battle and out, and the choreography we created together works in tandem with both our skills as fighters and as performers. Although the latter is much more limited for both of us. Kiraz came to me after the performance and said we looked ‘like the spirits of Impesi and the hyena king had come back to walk among us’ up on that stage, but i'm having a bit of trouble believing that. Either way we were very well received and so was the wine and ale Sparrow brought.  
Anyway it's late and I should be getting to bed for the night, lest i risk a hangover. The one I got last year was bad enough that I don't want to repeat it. 

Prith, Draria 9, 1231 DB  
Gods curse it and confound them. That group of racists crashed the festival and started attacking the straggling arrivals a few streets up. We could hear the screams from the square.  
Those of us who could fight grabbed our weapons and raced to our kinsmans aids but the damage had already been done.  
There are 5 dead and many more wounded. And many of the culprits got away. Kiraz has posted guards around the square but i don't think it’ll be enough.  
I’m going to go talk to Sparrow and see if he’s willing to go hunting for those assholes with me.

Prith, Draria 9, 1231 DB  
Cont  
We may have gotten in a little over our heads.  
We tracked the group to their hideout, a well to do manse in the merchants quarter, that has security tighter than a misers purse. Sparrow is scouting the perimeter while Basira (who followed us away from the festival) and I hold back at a small pub down the street. 

Prith, Draria 9, 1231 DB  
Cont.  
Sparrow eventually found a way into the manse and after some careful sneaking we all managed to get in. Basira and I kept our eyes and ears open while he did the more theify things and we eventually found enough intell to bring the guards down on these fools heads. Apparently they’re a splinter cell of a much larger organization that still believes elvenkind is the superior race and have decided on a more direct approach to their hatred.  
We’re taking the intell to a contact in The Song who can get it into the right hands, without us ending up in a cell for breaking and entering. 

Grezalt Draria 10, 1231 Db  
The last day of the festival passed without incident. Kiraz got the city watch to help keep any more attacks from happening and our own people kept their weapons close when going to and from. The atmosphere was very dulled due to grief within the community, but it appeared that we were all trying to make the best of it, despite everything.

Raz, Draria 13, 1231 DB  
The captain of the guard dropped by today to inform Kiraz that the safehome for those murdering pricks was raided today, and they managed to capture or kill everyone that was directly involved. This is welcome news coming on the back of the upcoming funerals we have to attend, and hopefully the families of those lost will feel avenged.  
Sparrow and I have already donated to make sure the burials and headstone are paid for, I can’t help but feel that we should have been more proactive early on in combating that group, and maybe then these families wouldn’t have had to suffer at all. 

Grezalt, Draria 15, 1231 Db  
With everything that happened during the Whitefire Festival I completely forgot about Drar’s day and now am having to scramble for a gift for sparrow and a way to give it to him without Varsha seeing so I can avoid her teasing. Again.

Grezalt, Draria 15, 1231 Db  
Cont.  
I found him a new pair of boots...… Most of the good jewlery and clothes were already snached up by other shoppers when I got to the merchant district; but I think he’ll like these, especially since his old pair is starting to wear a little thin.

Kwith, Draria 16, 1231 Db  
Drar’s day isn’t a very commonly celebrated holiday among halflings, mainly since the whitefire festival is usually around the same time, so I was surprised when we woke up this morning and found Sparrow getting showered in gifts from our friends. Kiraz told me they found out that they had missed his birthday this past year and decided to use Drar’s day as an excuse to make up for it. Everyone had to go to work shortly after but Sparrow was appreciative nonetheless.  
Also he really loved the boots I got him. He was wearing them when he went to go do a job for the Song, since both of our employers gave us the day off. 

Prith, Draria 29, 1231 DB  
It is the eve of the new year and I’ve been spending my spare time rereading this journal… It's funny to think of the person I was three years ago and how angry and scared she was. And how reckless. I never in all my years thought I'd leave ogria and travel with the caravans and save people from cults or become friends with a criminal. But yet here I am. And all the better for it. Sparrow is a constant comforting presence by my side and I’ve found comfort in my people and our traditions. Here's to me and my future. Lets see what this new year will give me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw when you write a chapter so long it doubles your word count.
> 
> 1232 is the year Wld actually starts so be prepared for actually plot relvant shenanigans soon.  
Not that what happened in this chapter isn't plot relvant, after all, ya'll did get a sneak peek at one of the other PCs and her situation before the game happened. I wonder if anyone who doesn't play with us can spot her. 
> 
> Kaina is really such a fun gal to write as, especially how she keeps trying to shove herself into 'boxes' but shes growing to be too much for any of them. even at this point. 
> 
> Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. see you soon!


End file.
